The Last Entry
by MiaFan
Summary: The title says it all


**Hey this is a new story  It's a ONE SHOT so, it will be quick. It's called "The Last Entry". I wanted to do something dramatic. This is going to shock you : Mia was diagnosed with lung cancer. Because she spent so much time with Grandmere who smoked so much, she got sick. She was diagnosed a little too late. Doctors gaver her a maximum of six months to live. Read on.**

June 23

HOSPITAL

It's time. This morning I woke up feeling very, very weak. Once I told my mom, she look at me with tears in her eyes. She knew it too. So here I am, surrounded with the people I love. My mom is crying, Dad is crying, Lilly, Michael and Mr.Giovanni are crying. Grandmere even has a few tears on her cheeks. I don't want to die! I want to live! I want to spend my life with Michael, even though I'd have to be princess! Actually, right about now, I would much rather be a princess.

I've been taking my life for granted. I've complained so many times. I've hurt many people. I spent many of my hours watching TV or thinking about Michael. Now I'll never get to join greenpeace (although, I don't I would have because I was destined to become a princess). Rocky will have to grow up an only child.

This is really the end. I looked at everyone around me. I couldn't believe I will never see the people I've spent my whole life with. I'll never see my mom again. I'll miss them all. Although I was brought up to not believe in Religion, I will watch my loved ones from up above. I'll be their guardian angel. I'll make sure nothing ever happens to them.

The doctors keep telling me to stop writing. I can't. This will be my last entry. I will hand it in to my mom. I'm dying and I'm writing in my diary. I want her to know how much I love her. She's the woman that made me who I am today. I'll never forget those nights helping her paint or watching classic movies until 3 in the morning.

My dad. I love him. When I found out he had testicular cancer, I couldn't believe it. I knew he would make it, but I was inn a state of shock. He can be over-protective, but that only means he loves me and is worried to bits about me.

Lilly and Michael. Lilly, my best friend. Michael, my love. I've fought with Lilly so many times but I couldn't never actually stop being her friend, she means the world to me. She was there every time I needed her. She was the only one that could understand me. Michael. Michael. Michael. I love him. I think that it's the only way I can descried what I feel for him. I'd live and die for him. He means so much to me.

Grandmere. I'm sorry but she's been a terrible witch towards me. I mean, she's the one that made me sick, but I love her and I forgive her. She's my grandmother and no matter how mean she is to me, I don't care about it anymore. She only wanted me to be the best for my country. She wanted me to be loved and she wanted my happiness, although she wouldn't openly admit it.

Finally, Mr. Giovanni and little Rocky. Mr. G was my algebra teacher and a great one as a matter of fact. He's stayed overtime every day just so I can understand Algebra. I never did, but I think that the gesture means a lot. He married my mom and moved in with s but he's the coolest teacher and step-dad ever. Although no-one can every replace my dad, I think of him as my second-father. As for Rocky… all those nights I stayed up singing to him, making sure he's okay and happy. I hope that proves how much I love him.

I want my mom to read my diary out loud to everyone I just talked about. I don't want to hide my feeling anymore. I want them to know my exact thoughts no matter how means or terrible. It's the end, and this is my last chance. I don't want it to be over. I just began my life.

I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't want to do this, I can't do this! How can I do this? I'm losing everyone that ever meant anything to me! I started crying. I couldn't stand this. I screamed and cried.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Like a little kid not wanting to go to the dentist. This is so much more serious. I'd spend a week at the dentists if it means that I can avoid this. You can't avoid death, I know, but I'm too young. There are so many things I wish I could do.

I'm feeling weaker and weaker… I'm better close this diary.

But first, let me just thank you. I know you're an inanimate object, but I've poured my heart into you. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have someone to write in at the end of the day. It's stupid but thank you…

Mia handed her diary to her mother.

"Mom, please take it. Read it to everyone in this room. Please," She said with the last energy I had.

Mrs. Thermopolis grabbed Mia's hand. "Mia, no… Mia don't go, please!" She knew the pleads were useless but she felt that it was the only thing she could do.

"I love you all… you have made my life complete… I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here..." Mia said, looking at everyone in the room…"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye" They all said. They were afraid it was the end, They knew it was the end.

Mia's eyes slowly closed as she went into an eternal slumber.

Mrs.Thermopolis and Lilly burst in tears. They couldn't stand the pain. Grandmere couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed "Mia! My only granddaughter! Why? WHY?"

Mrs. Thermopolis read Mia's diary out loud. Everyone cried uncontrollably. Michael didn't know what he would do without Mia. Lilly just lost a best friend.

Mia was the most wonderful person they ever met. It was unfair what happened to her.

Grandmere never forgave herself. The next day, she quit smoking. She died at the of 82. The last words she said were "I will finally see Amelia again,"

Mrs. Thermopolis and Mr. Giannini told endless stories about Mia to Rocky. Rocky visited her grave every week. He named his first born daughter Amelia, in memory of his long lost sister. His mother never got over Mia's death. She put pictures of her everywhere. She drew paintings for her.

Michael never dated another girl again. He lived alone in his big apartment, with Harry, his closest friend. He thought of Mia ever day. He started keeping a diary in homage to Mia. He wrote his deepest thoughts. On the day of his death, he said it reminded him of her death. He died with a smile on his face.

Lilly became the wealthiest business woman in America with her show "Amelia". She wrote an produced it. She married a wealthy producer and lived happily ever after but she missed her best friend so much.

Finally, Mia's dad volunteer hundreds of millions to Greenpeace. He knew it was Mia's dream to help the poor animals. He made sure that his money did not go to waste.

During that whole time, Mia was looking down at them making sure they live their lives to the fullest. Although she watched them all the time, she missed them terribly. She couldn't talk to them. She could only wait to see them again.

I guess you can never say goodbye and mean it…


End file.
